Talk:FlashForward Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Wiki Logo Hey all, In my free time I made a similar logo to the current one. In mine, the background features the Flashforward-horizon, and the entire text (FLASHFORWARD WIKI) is identical to the actual logo, font-wise and color-wise. What do you guys think? 21:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) * Nice, but I think there's a technical issue. It may be too wide and your text will run off both sides of the available space. Can you reduce the font size and make the image narrower? As far as I know, btw, there's no control of image size. You name it wiki.png and it becomes the logo.-- 01:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) **I measured the size of the current logo and matched it to my version. It should be the same size. I first wanted to get other opinions, before (if) we change the logo. It's a common project here. :) 03:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) **I work in monobook and the current logo looks like the one below yours (minus the red border. I suspect that your effort would get clipped as well. Try monobook and see what happens to you.-- 13:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Clarifying: In monaco the max size for the wiki logo is 216px x 155px. The logo is centered (and cut off) in monobook. this is too big, must be 216px x 155px. — Balistic 01:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) New Logo ODK - I like your new design. Having the flare on a horizon with a reflection below it and the clouds at the sides creates a strong sense of drama. And having the flash separate from the wording seems to makes both of them easier for the eye to process. Next On/Previously On I had a small thought in the back of my mind recently regarding the Next On FlashForward box here on the main page. It's great in all, but what I was hoping to see was a similar box entitled Previously On FlashForward. I bring this up because since the show is just starting out and we don't newcomers to the site to waste time looking for the last aired episode(s), we could at least show the last two or three episodes in the Previously On FF box. This is just a thought and was hoping for some input and feedback. --Atomic Mystro 19:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I think that would work. Expand the template in the upper right corner vertically so it has the next show (like now) and the titles of the previous three (and only three) episodes, also formatted as links. Any more than three and the page will begin to look junky. No pictures, text only.-- 20:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ** I'm glad you agree, Jim. I, unfortunately, don't know much about templates and such. I usually just work on content. You could take a stab at it since I know you're good with that, or we can find someone else. --Atomic Mystro 06:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ** How's this?-- 17:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ** Looks good! Depending on other views, we may just keep it this way, or we could infuse it with the Next on FF box. All we'd have to do is throw in a dividing line and sub-head Previously on FF. Monobook logo with a little css added to MediaWiki:Monobook.css, we could make the image to the left the monobook logo. It would be the correct size (so it doesn't get cut off). The monaco logo would stay the same. — Balistic 04:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Agree: — Balistic 04:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't really edit here, but sometimes I use MonoBook so yeah, I agree. --Andrewrox 09:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, here's an "updated" logo made for the size required. 06:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *It's up. I like it; hopefully everyone will agree.-- 13:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Flashforward skin Is anyone volunteering to work on one?-- 00:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Soundtracks? I think one of the awesome aspects of this show is the choice of soundtrack music. It seems to hit just the right tone. But I don't see a whole lot of comment about in many places. Would there be any interest in including a "Soundtrack" section on each of the Episode pages? I have the songs I.D.'ed from the first four episodes and could plug them in if someone could set up the format for it. (Or slap me around if one's already there and I just missed it.) And I'd be glad to fill in the info for each new episode. *I added "Music" to the trivia section of all the episode pages. Go for it.-- 13:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Flashes I know this may not be the best place to bring this up, but I had a thought: So far we've cataloged all of the characters flashes as we learn them by placing them in their character infoboxes. We also (usually) have a "Flashes" section in the UAQ. My thought was to possibly create a page where everyone's flashes are listed. It could give a good reference point to character connections through the Mosaic and such. If anyone agrees, let me know and I'll get a page started. --Atomic Mystro 00:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) How to deal with Implausabilities? This discussion may get a little esoteric, but it's an example of the kind of intentional mistake that I think the writers may throw into the story from time to time. And I'm wondering if there's a particular place in the Wiki where things like this should be posted and/or collected. In making his diagnosis of Ned Ned, Bryce based his conclusion on a medical "fact" that is just flat out wrong - that Addison's disease interferes with the production of adrenaline. It interferes with the body's production of cortisol, not adrenaline. That's why to save Ned when he started to tank during the sugery they had to give him a big shot of hydrocortisol. But I don't think Bryce's error was because the writers didn't do their homework. I think it was intentional, because of the gratuitous comments made by one of the doctors during Ned Ned's surgery about flashback memory being affected by a calcineurin antagonist. The action of calcineurin in the memory portions of the brain is directly influenced by the level of cortisol present - and one effect of calcineurin can be erasure of "fear memories." So if something about the GBO, like some particular level of electromagnetic energy, messes with calcineurin levels, the GBO could affect people with low levels of cortisol differently than it would the general populace. And one such unique effect could be the reduction of a person's fear memories, with the result that the person would be calmer and more self-confident. That's exactly the type of post GBO experience Ned Ned was reporting, and that Bryce mistakenly attributed to an adrenaline deficiency. So it seems to me that while Bryce's mistake about adrenaline, which Olivia appeared to agree with, saved Ned Ned, if they'd focused on cortisol instead they would have gotten some very useful insights into the GBO. But this kind of thing doesn't seem like an "Unanswered question" and while it's sort of a "theory" it also involves what was probably an intentional head fake by the writers. So I'm wondering if there should be a section for this kind of writers' trick. Any thoughts? BTW - I think there's going to be a lot of brain chemistry stuff going on with the story. For example, THC can act as a neuroprotector that would diminish the effects of some externally generated changes in brain chemistry. Meaning that people who were stoned when the GBO hit could have been affected differently than other people. And the prime source of THC is marijuana. So I think there may be a reason Demetri's already had interaction with a pot smoker and a pot dealer in the story.Sabarte 04:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * There's a section labelled "Continuity Errors" that really should be "Bloopers and Continuity Errors." I think what you'ver found should go there so it's documented until we get more information. If we get more info, we split the chemical question off onto its own page.-- 02:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Interlanguage Someone add pt-br:Página principal at the bottom of the page. — Balistic 23:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * Done. That site includes titles of more than one future episode, btw.-- 00:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It has to be said... BEAUTIFUL wiki, people. A F K When 12:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ads Please stop flooding wikia with ads. Thanks. - A different wiki editor :It's my understanding that you get fewer ads if you log on. Cheers. -- 15:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) pop up Every time I go to the one wikia I go to and am a part of, this wikia pops up in a new window. I am not a part of Flash Forward wikia. I am not a fan of Flash Forward. I want nothing to do with this place. I do not know if it's specific for my particular wikia corner or if it's a wikia wide epidemic. I'm from transformers2005 if that particular information is relavent to solving the problem. So I'm asking whoever is responsible to set things right so the Flash Forward wikia no longer pops up. It is unwanted. And please do not tell me to switch to a different browser to solve the problem. * Pleaser see here: User talk:Merrystar. I don't know how to help you with this one.-- 17:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) More news Flashforward shuts down production. --Golden Monkey 17:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Next Flash Foward Hello, does anyone know when flash foward is going to be on again *Scheduled for Mar 18.-- 18:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) When is Flashforward back When will Season Two begin Drwhokid 17:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *Sadly, season two will probably never happen. Among other things, the showrunner (David S. Goyer) bailed.-- 14:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC)